


"Just Glad You Are Here"

by KuroBakura



Category: Martin Freeman - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his last performance of Richard III, a visitor shows up to surprise Martin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Just Glad You Are Here"

Martin was in his dressing room after doing another performance of Richard III. Tonight was the last night though and Martin was a bit exhausted. He sat down at the vanity and looked at the mirror in front of him.

“Wow! What a night! Another sold out performance. Even on the last night. That is amazing and the fans are so sweet. Now, I just need to get out of this costume and I can go home.” Martin said to himself. Suddenly, Martin when from feeling happy to feeling a bit sad in a matter of seconds.

“I wish _he_ came though. ...I miss and love that man so much.” Martin said, looking into the mirror and then sighed. As Martin took a sip of water from the cup that was sitting on the right of the vanity, heard a knock at the door.

“Come in.” Martin said, not looking up. The door opened and then shut quickly. Martin heard footsteps behind him but for some reason he was not freaking out or panicking. Suddenly, Martin heard clapping from behind him.

“You were absolutely brilliant out there, my love.” a male's voice said from behind. Martin slowly turned around to face who was behind him. When Martin was fully turned around, Martin blushed and was shocked at the same time. Right in front of Martin stood the man of his dreams and his lover, Tom Hiddleston.

“Tom! ..You did come after all.” Martin said, feeling happy again.

“I promised that I would, my sweet. I am sorry that it was on the last night.” Tom said. Martin smiled.

“It is fine. I am just glad you are here.” Martin said. Tom smiled.

“I have something for you, darling.” Tom said, pulling something out from behind him.  
“Oh?” Martin said, getting up from the chair. He walked over Tom and stood in front of him. Tom held a bouquet of roses in front of both of them. Each one a different color to form a rainbow and a pink one in the middles as a bonus.

“For you, Martin. Hope you like them.” Tom said to him. Martin gently took the bouquet from Tom's hand and looked at them the looked up at Tom with tears in his eyes.

“They are so beautiful. I love them a lot! ..Thank you, sweetheart.” Martin said. A tear of joy streamed down one of Tom's cheeks.

“You are very welcome.” Tom said. Martin quickly put the flowers down on a coffee table next to them and then quickly hugged Tom, crying happily. Tom held Martin tight close to his body and they stayed like that for a minute. When they let go, Tom leaned down towards Martin and kissed his lips. Martin wrapped his arms around Tom. Tom giggled on the inside a bit. Martin's beard and mustache tickled Tom a bit.

“God...this man's mouth tastes like chocolate.” Martin thought. Both stopped and looked in to each others' eyes.

“I love you, Martin.” Tom said.

“I love you, too, Tom.” Martin replied. Martin let go and Tom stood back up.

“Hey, Tom, I need to get off out this costume before something happened to it. After this...want to go grab a bite to eat?” Martin asked.

“Sure! I will go wait outside.” Tom said. Tom walked over and headed out the door to wait for Martin. Martin walked over to the changing area of the room and began to change out of his costume and in to his regular clothes. As Tom waited outside, his body felt strange but in a good way. It felt like as if Martin was still hugging him. Tom wrapped his arms around himself for several seconds to embrace this feeling. Both Tom and Martin are still in the closet but Tom was not afraid to express how he feels about things or someone.

“I do not care what people think any more. I love Martin and he loves me, too. He makes me very happy. I feel like I need to come out and let the world know that I am in love with a man and I will not let any one break us. ..Just need to make sure Martin is okay with this first. We have only been together as a couple for a month after all but I feel ready to let the world know about this part of me....about..us.” Tom thought. Suddenly, the door opened and Marin came out.

“You ready to go?” Martin asked.

“Absolutely.” Tom replied, smiling. Martin walked over to Tom and both of them headed out the theater together.

“I brought my car with me so we do not have to catch a cab.” Tom said. Martin suddenly stopped. Tom stopped a couple of seconds after Martin did.

“Martin, are you okay?” Tom asked. Martin looked up at Tom.

“I have been thinking about something.” Martin said.

“Do you want to take about it?” Tom asked.

“...Yes but lets get in the car first.” Martin said. Tom agreed and both of them continued walking to the parking lot. When they go to Tom's car, he unlocked and opened the passenger's side door. Tom looked at Martin.

“After you.” Tom said. Martin nodded thanks and got inside. Tom made sure Martin was fully inside the car before he shut it. Then Tom got in on the driver's side and shut the door. Martin already had his seat-belt on by the time Tom was getting in to in the car. After Tom put on his seat-belt, he looked over at Martin who was leaning back in to the seat.

“Martin, now that we are in the car...what was it that you wanted to talk about?” Tom asked. Martin took a breath and then began.

“Tom...do you feel...ready?” Martin asked. Tom eyes widened a bit.

“Is he about to ask what I was thinking earlier outside the dressing room?!” Tom asked himself. Tom quickly calmed down.

“Feeling ready for what?” Tom asked.

“...To come out.” Martin replied.

“Wow, I was right!” Tom said to himself. Suddenly, Martin held one of Tom's hands.

“How do you feel about this? Are you ready to tell the world about you and about us?” Martin asked. Tom held Martin's hand a bit tighter in his.

“Actually...I was and/or have thinking about this exact thing for a while now.” Tom replied.

“Really?” Martin asked, a bit shocked.

“Yes and to answer both you questions...yes. Yes, I am ready to let the world know that I am gay and proud. Also to say that I have an amazing and wonderful boyfriend who I care about and love very much. I was just waiting to make sure you were ready. Are you ready to do the same?” Tom explained. Martin looked at Tom and smiled.

“Yes.” Martin said.

“Does it matter who goes first then?” Tom asked.

“Actually...not really.” Martin replied.

“Alright then.” Tom said. Tom lifted up Martin's hand to his face and kissed it. Martin blushed and Tom giggled as he saw Martin's blushing face.

“You look absolutely adorable.” Tom said. Martin began to giggle.

“Shut up, Tom!” Martin said then burst out laughing. Tom then burst out in to laughter as well. This laugh fest went on for a full minute before either one or both of them calm down. Both of them looked at each other again and smiled.

“You are truly wonderful, my dear.” Tom told Martin.

“Same to you, darling.” Martin said.

“One more question I need to ask you...where do you want to go eat?” Tom asked.

“Whatever is opened at this time. It does not matter to me...as long as I am with you.” Martin said. Tom looked in front of him, smiling and took out his car key and turn on the ignition.

“I guess will just go to a place that tickles our fancy.” Tom said. Martin nodded yes and looked in front of him. Tom back out of the space and they headed out of the parking lot. When they stopped at a stoplight, Tom took a quick glance at Martin and quietly sighed.

“I am so glad that this man is mine. I hope I can make him happy as he makes me feels. ...I love you.” Tom thought.

That night, Martin and Tom ate a small diner and Martin spent the night at Tom's on his couch. Both men were finally happy to see each other again and wants to spend time with each other as much they can. They do not know what the future but all they both know is that they want to travel down this brand new path of their lives...together. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone likes this pairing, I will continue writing about them.
> 
> Please no bashing or flaming. Thanks!


End file.
